poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Klonoa, Lola and Popka
The Villages has been burn down by a Hunter Meanwhile 3 persons are watching it ?????: See that you guys? That's Janga, The Hunter of Nightmare. Come on, you guys. We have to do this! I can't see it now, us! Klonoa, Popka and Lola! We have to do this right now! So we can be famous! Klonoa: Popka. I don't think we could. I came back to Lunatea to help you guys to join the army to save the Kingdom. So we have to make sure that we won't blow our cover. Popka: Whatever, Klonoa. You just Scared to join them? Lola: Aren't you? Popka: Okay, maybe a little. Meanwhile Shoutmon and his friends are walking around the field and they saw 3 Shadows Gumdramon: A Heartless? USApyon: Let's get a jump on them, Dani. Komasan: Guys! Should we look before we jump, Zura! All: (Scream) It make Klonoa and his friends Jump Damemon: Is that Popka? Popka: That's right. I know you heard from me! I'm the one who was those guys! Now leave us alone before we start to fight you all! Damemon: Hey Popka! We missed you! Popka: Well, you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else- (Gasp) Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon! Jibanyan! USApyon! Whisper! Komasan! Komajiro! Lola: You know them? Popka: Of course I know them. Boy, we used to kick all kinds of bad guys butt together! And I help you to fight those guys off. Cause I'm the mightest Hero. Shoutmon: Something like that? And you are? Klonoa: I'm... Klonoa. This is Lola... I mean... Lily. Jibanyan: And what are you, nyan? Klonoa: I'm the Dream- I mean... Dream Hero. Komasan: We didn't know that we were borrowing somebody as important as a Dream Hero. Popka: Yes, that's right... And that puts you eight up I your eyeballs in debt to my Dream Hero here. What do you say? It's payback time! Lola: Popka. Popka: That's okay. They know. See, My friends was just in their way to join the Group. We gotta find the other recruits over at the training camp. Lola: Can you join us? It'll be easier to fit in. If we're with Solider like them. Shoutmon: Why? Klonoa: Oh,um... dont- don't worry about it. Komasan: You're pretending to be a Dream Traveller, aren't you? Because you came from another world, aren't you? All: (Gasp) Gumdramon: You're from another world?! Klonoa: You notice? Shoutmon: Yeah. Klonoa: Looks like it working Popka: I don't know- those three would fall for anything. Shoutmon: We're right here! They went to the Camp and they line up ????: I really need some food. Shoutmon: Hey! You can't cutting in line! He Punch Ace Gumdramon: Okay, that's it! They are fighting alot ????: Hey, a space in line! ????: I wonder what they're serving for lunch today! ????: Knuckles Sandwich! They began to fight Klonoa: Stop! They stop ???: You again? ????: It's Klonoa and his friends. Klonoa: Leorina, Chippo, Joka, Tat, you better stop it. Joka: Why not? Shoutmon: You punch in the face! USApyon: And cutting in line! Tat: What a Chicken. Popka: Why are calling me a Chicken! I'm a great hero in Training. Lola: Can you all line up now? Shoutmon: How come? I almost had him. Chippo: Want some more? ????: Guys! Get back in line! All: Him! They line up and then Heartless Appeared Klonoa: Who are they? Shoutmon: Heartless! Leorina: Oh Yeah! They left Damemon: Klonoa! You know what to do? They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them ???: You eight. What are you names? Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon. This is Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro. ????: You all welcome in my group. Your battle skills are encouraging. Klonoa: What about- ????: You three need to go home. Klonoa: But... we will fail to save the Kingdom! ????: You'd all rather fail my team. Popka: Don't make us-! He cover his mouth Shoutmon: If Klonoa and his friends trains hard and does their best, they'll get stronger in no time. ????: Hmm... Gumdramon: Just give them a Assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together. ????: So... you want to be tested? Our orders is to defeat Mango army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass. Jibanyan: We'll smash them, nyan! Gumdramon: Yeah! ????: I doubt that. You eleven will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain from my team. Shoutmon: That's it? No problem. Right? Lola: R-right. ?????: I'll brief you on the details later. Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert! All: Okay! They are doing some mission and they finish them ????: You've done a passable job. But stay alert! This is just the beginning. After the Mission ????: Hmm, not bad. Now brace yourself for the rest of your assignment. After another mission ????: Yes, that's exactly what need from you. Now, you still have some tasks do. Stay alert! You did well. Shoutmon: I know it! Klonoa: Guntz.... Guntz: I suppose you've made a little progress.. Popka: Not a little- a lot! Lola: No. You're right. Guntz. Please give me one more assignment. This time we'll show you what we're truly made of! Guntz: I'll give you all one more chance. See me when you're ready to depart. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert! All: Okay! They went to the Mountain Pass and they Fighting the Heartless Joka: Hey, you ain't half bad. Tat: A Hero among Hero. Popka: No Problem! Lola: But Guntz... Gumdramon: Guntz! Guntz arrived Komasan: Klonoa and his Friends did great, Zura! USApyon: You bet they did, Dani! Guntz: Hmm... okay. I'll let you all join my team. But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to become part of the Team Shoutmon: Why not!? Lola: It's okay, Shoutmon. We'll find a way to show him what we made of. Just give us a chance. Guntz: That's a Spirit, Lily. All: Okay! They went to the Mountain Leorina: Good going, you guys Popka: No problem!